An Amazing Discovery: A Miroku Repellant
by Conspicious Deliquent
Summary: The title tells just about as much as it can without giving it away, but let's say someone accidentally found something that Miroku can't stand or can't bear. What will happen?


An Amazing Discovery: A Miroku Repellant  
  
Kagome jumped though the well so she could make it to the Feudal Era. She couldn't wait to get this to Sango. She'd love it. Kagome quickly climbed out of the well. At the top was a very peeved hanyou. "Why are you late?" Kagome sighed. 'This seems to be a routine. I come back to his era and he asks me "'Why are you late?'" Kagome sighed heavily. "I have gifts for everyone. I'll give you yours when we get to Kaede's." Inuyasha turned, walking towards Kaede's hut.  
  
"Kagome, your back." Shippo said as he hopped onto her shoulder. "Yeah, I've got something for you Shippo." His face lit up. "What is it?" Kagome giggled. She kneeled down as she took her bag off of her back and plopped it down in front of her. She pulled out some candy and gave it to Shippo. "Wow. Thanks Kagome." he said as he bounded off. "Ah, I see you have arrived, Lady Kagome." Miroku said as he and Sango approached her. "Yeah, I have something for you both." Kagome pulled out Miroku's gift. It was an sticker. Kagome peeled it and stuck it on the back of his robe. "What is it?" he asked. Kagome kept a strait face. "It helps repel demons." Miroku nodded. "I see. Thank you, it's a noble gift." He heard Shippo scream in the distance. "I'll go see what he's gotten himself into." Sango and Inuyasha gave Kagome a questioning look. She pointed at the sticker. It said, 'It was an accident.' Both of them started bursting out in laughter. "Why did you get him that?" Sango asked. Kagome replied," I figured he wouldn't have to say it. He can begin running away after he gropes you and you can just read it instead of hearing it every time." (No, that wasn't the repellant) Sango laughed.  
  
"So, what did you bring me?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome sighed. She pulled out some potato chips and ramen. Inuyasha began to drool. Kagome threw him the bag of chips and he jumped up into a tree to eat them. "By the way, Inuyasha, you're drooling." He used his sleeve to wipe away the drool. "Was not." he leap farther away before he started drooling again. Sango laughed. Kagome did too. "Okay, here Sango." She pulled out a bottle of perfume. "What is it, Kagome?" Kagome smiled. "Smell it."  
  
Sango open the bottle. "It smells like roses mixed with something else... I can't quite describe it. It smells good, though." (Ah... Roses are like my favorite flower. I wonder why??? Anyway, back to the story.) "Yeah, you see. You put it on so that you can smells like it." Sango nodded. "Oh, I see now. Where do you put it?" Kagome said, "I put mine on my neck and wrists, but just a little bit." Sango put it on. "What's the purpose of it?" Kagome looked down. "To smell good and to..." Kagome was searching for the words to say 'Get a guy', but she couldn't find it. Sango nodded, see saw where it was going. "I understand. Dang it. Miroku's going to..."she dropped the end of her sentence. Kagome could only imagine.(which it didn't take her long) Kagome gasped. "I didn't think of it. Why does Miroku have to be corrupt? Why don't you go wash it off?" Sango nodded in agreement. "I see your point." Sango and Kagome began going down to the hot spring, but speak of the devil, on there way they ran into Miroku.  
  
"Hello ladies." he said as they arrived. Sango tried to stay as far away as possible. Miroku sneezed. His eyes began to water. "Are you alright, Miroku?" He sniffled. "Yeah, certain things make me get his way." Kagome's eyes widened. 'I wonder if it's the perfume.' "Do you know what it is?" Miroku blinked to get his vision back to normal his eyes were watering up so bad. "Certain flowers and scents mostly." Sango and Kagome exchanged looks. "What about roses?" Sango asked him. "Yeah, that's one that really set me off. In fact, that must be what's around here." (Miroku? Allergic to flowers? That's an odd concept.) Sango smiled at Kagome. "I may just keep this." Miroku sneezed repeatedly. "I'm sorry. I got to get out of here. See you back at Kaede's." With that, he walked off. Sango said, "Should I take it off?" Kagome said, "It'll keep him away from you, but you don't want him like this all of the time." Sango nodded. "I'll only use it if he's groping me." she said with an evil grin. Kagome nodded, until a thought hit her. "Sango. is the bottle still at camp open?" Sango nodded for a minute until she got the idea. "I've got to get this off of me. Can you...?" Kagome cut her off. "I got it." Sango went to the hot spring as Kagome quickly went back to camp.  
  
Kagome felt really bad. Miroku was sitting next to the bottle, sneezing, coughing, basically crying his bloodshot eyes out.(Or that's what it looked like. If you know what I mean.) She quickly took the bottle and wrapped it up, placing it on the oppisite side of the fire as Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha finally came back. "Miroku... why are you crying?" Miroku sniffled. "I'm not crying. It's the smell of roses. It sets off this reaction." Inuyasha nodded once. "Right... whatever. Looks like your crying to me. Kagome, when are you making lunch?" Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'll start it right now, but didn't you just eat?" Inuyasha looked at her funny. "Yeah, so what?" Miroku grinned. "You're a glutton." Inuyasha shot him a look. "Whatever, cry baby." Miroku sighed. He didn't feel like getting up so he took his staff and hit Inuyasha with it. "Monk, what was that for?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not crying."  
  
Just then, Sango came back. "Miroku, are you okay? Why are you crying?" Miroku's eyebrows twitch together. "I'm not crying. It's the roses I tell you." Kagome kept fumbling her hands together. "Uh... Miroku. I kind of got to tell you something." She told the story of the perfume until meeting him by the river. Sango took over from there. "When we met you in the woods, we were trying tohead to the river to wash it off, thinking you would like the smell. Then, when you said certain flowers caused it. It kind of rubbed me the wrong way and that why I asked about roses." Miroku was now not having the effect from the roses and was fully 'healed'. "Oh, I see." he stood up and walked over to Sango. "You washed it off for my sake?" he asked. Sango blushed slightly, but hid it well. "I didn't want you to be sick." Miroku nodded. Suddenly, Sango's facial gestures darkened. "You hentai. Get back here." Miroku began running. Sango grabbed the bottle of perfume and was going to run after him and pour it on him, but instead she started laughing. "Kagome, that was a perfect gift for him." Kagome laughed. "Hey, Sango?" Kagome asked. "Yes?" Kagome cleared her throat. "Did he rub you in the right way?" she asked, remembering how odd it was when she said 'rubbing in the wrong way' before. Sango sighed. "No, it was the wrong way for one. Secondly, I'll give you and the monk 10 seconds to get out of here before I come after you." Miroku and Kagome immediately took off followed closely by Sango.  
  
-I'm going to add a short chapter after this, but it'll be later on this week.  
  
-Check out a story by Ultimate Prankster. New author. New story. 


End file.
